creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning
The Beginning is the first chapter of the first arc. Plot At a house where a teenage boy named Jonathan was wandering in the forest, he didn't any friends and sick of his parents advice and not spending time with him, when walking out of the forest onto a edge of cliff, Jonathan look up and saw a storm falling from sky into crashing into the ground, sending a shock wave that exposed with kind of radiation and also making him unconscious. At night he woke up back in his house, confused he was not harmed, when he got up he felt different, once he look in the mirror he was "perfect", the acne on his face and body were gone, entire body hair gone, skin and hair was smooth, teeth completely clean and shiny, and body, arms and legs slender, all of his fat gone, and he can see perfectly clear without his glasses. His parents walk into the bathroom, they saw their son "perfect" and glad he was all right. Paul & Judith:"Are you OK?" He didn't responded just went back into his room and his parents did the same. During the night, Jonathan's mom woke up hearing a loud noise, she went to see what it is and found his son's room covered in blood, rushing to him panicking. Judith:"Oh my god! Jonathan! Jonathan, what happened!? What happened!?" As Jonathan stood their silently, he held up a pair of scissors stabbing her in the eye, Jonathan then went into his parents bedroom holding a hatchet, as soon as his father woke up he swings the hatchet, hitting his lower jaw, then, with his mother barely alive, crawled downstairs, grabbed the house phone and dialed 911, while she was laying down on the stairs, Jonathan walked down holding the bloody hatchet, just before 911 picked, she look up and screams, just before Jonathan swings the hatchet, hitting her forehead, killing her this time. When daytime comes, as police arrives to investigate the crime scene, they found Jonathan tied up in a closet covered in blood, they asked him, but he remains quiet, the police are also investigating for fingerprints, but strangely they didn't found any, when the police were about to take Jonathan at the station, Jonathan's relatives came, her sister Xiomara, her husband Anthony, and their two daughters, Darlean and Emily, and Jonathan's brother Paulie, and his wife Samantha, they convince the police to take him in, the police agrees and toke him in Xiomara's jeep and drove off, as the police still investigates the crime. The next day, the kids are asleep while the grown ups are staying up at night Samantha and Paulie watching TV on the 1st floor while Xiomara and Anthony where making out while taking a shower on the 2nd floor bathroom, Paulie went to the kitchen to some wine, while he searches for a corkscrew, he loudly asks him. Paulie:"Sam! Hey Sam! Where the hell is the corkscrew!?" As a killer appears from the shadows pinning his hand to the counter with the corkscrew then hits him in the face with a cleaver. Later, Samantha wonders what is keeping Paulie so long, so she went into the kitchen only to find him dead, as the door closes the killer appears behind her, she turns around and the killer breaks her leg with a kick, as Samantha falls to the ground, the killer then snaps her neck then grabs a kitchen knife and pins her to a door through her back. During the shower, Xiomara leaves to dry and get dressed, while Anthony finishes showering the killer walks into the bathroom, Anthony assumed it is Paulie, begins to joke around, claiming he dropped the soap. Anthony:"Hey Paulie. (drops the soap) Whoops! Dropped my bar of soap old buddy, luckily you here with me old pal!" But his prison shower humor ends quickly when the killer smashes his hand through the glass shower door, grabs and crushes his head against the shower wall. After Xiomara finishes drying her hair, she returns to find Anthony dead, screams and runs downstairs where she runs into the front door, which is locked then an axe bursts through the door and hits her chest, killing her. As daytime comes, the police suspect that Jonathan could have kill them but they would find it hard to believe that a teenage boy lifted a woman and pinned her to a door or to have the strength to crush someone's head and still there were no fingerprints on the weapons like the last crime scene. Later, Jonathan then walked into a child adoption center to place Darlean and Emily for adoption, he then asks the attendant. Jonathan:"Please. If any officers ask, tell them you didn't see me." He then walks out the door. The next day, Jonathan stumbles upon a camp, he went to check it out to get some sleep, but before he could go in he two females he knows, Brianna, a American childhood love interest that Jonathan couldn't confess, and Samantha, a African-American best friend that he haven't seen since middle school graduation, the two got to know each other and other know about him, before Jonathan could finally confess about Brianna feelings more student and few teachers came for a reunion, Jonathan was devastated about it, his old classmates and teachers were here to ruined his life, like they did in the past, his classmates were Clinton, Danyelle, Jyles, Aaron, Lionel, Thomas, Jane, Hamid, Ruth, Justin, Raekwan, Jessica, Travis, Leslie, Enoc, Kimberly, Rhianna, Christian M., Christian P., Michael, William, Brendan, Richard, Angel, Ian, Edwin, Gaby, Anwar, Alex, Rafat, Najuwa, Stefan, and Natalie and his teachers were Ms.Merone, Ms.Dizick, Ms.Clymer, Mr.Bergen, Ms.Murphy, Mr.Webster, and Mr.Doyle, and Jonathan knew he was not going to have a good time. That night, Clinton was checking Jonathan's tablet for what secrets he's hiding to embarrass him, as Jonathan returns to find Clinton, he took off his shoes, carried a small liberty statue, and tiptoed to him were he bashed his head with the small liberty statue he was holding, hurt, but still alive, Clinton turn to face his attacker, only to be struck again, as he fell to ground, Jonathan left leaving Clinton barley alive, after he takes his tablet to avoid any suspicion. After that, Jonathan spotted Danyelle walking into the woods were he follows him, as he continues to stalk him, Danyelle turns around startle to, it was too dark to know it was Jonathan anyway, Danyelle asks unknowing it was Jonathan. Danyelle:"What the hell are you doing out here?" He didn't respond, just walked up and stabbed him in the stomach with a hunting knife. As Jonathan left, leaving Danyelle corpse in the woods were he spotted Jyles walking into a shed, Jonathan pursues him as well, as Jyles starts to goof off, he plays with some sports equipment left lying around, after accidentally breaking a light fixture with a hockey stick, Jyles bumps into Jonathan, thinking he went in here to find something, he nervously offers him the hockey stick. Jyles:"You want this? Is this what you looking for?" But didn't, when Jonathan walks towards him, he fells on the floor, as Jonathan lifted him and pushed him against the sheds tool table, Jyles tries to defend himself with a screwdriver he grabs off the wall. However, Jonathan turns the screwdriver against him, stabbing Jyles in the throat, driving the screwdriver deeper and deeper into his skull. Then saw Aaron walking up a mountain, Jonathan then follows him, as Jonathan got up the mountain, he was about to come out of the trees before seeing Brianna here, as Jonathan saw, Brianna pulled a kitchen knife on Aaron, threatening him, but Aaron charged at her and in the struggle, she stabbed him in the chest, as Jonathan got out and went up to her, she starts shaking, but Jonathan manages to calm her down and asked her. Jonathan:"Is Samantha in on this?" Brianna respond to his question. Brianna:"She said, she was going to see Thomas." Jonathan asked her to wait in the cabin and spotted Lionel walking his way, Jonathan and Brianna hidden in the bushes, as he saw Aaron's dead corpse, he was about to go back to warn the others, but Jonathan charged at him, knocking him into the ground, grabs a rock and bashed his head 5 times. As soon, he was about to go get Samantha, Jonathan asks Brianna to go back to the cabin and she went, as he saw, Thomas out on the 2nd floor balcony, also seeing Samantha creeping up behind him, as Thomas turns around, Samantha quickly pushed him off the balcony, impaling him through the back, killing him. Then, Samantha saw Jonathan on the bottom, she went downstairs and Jonathan took her to the cabin Brianna was waiting, Jonathan questions about their kills, the two respond, they didn't know what came over them of their behaviors. Brianna told him what happened. Brianna:"It was the storm. It changed us." Samantha then worrying asked him. Samantha:"What if somebody knew about this? They'll find us as freaks." Jonathan answered her question, knowing he will get rid of the people that tormented him and catch up with Brianna. Jonathan:"I know we must do. But you have to trust me. We must KILL everyone in this camp!" Morning, the kids were playing sports, expect Jonathan, Brianna, and Samantha were sating out, until Jane, a girl who tries to make move on Jonathan but fails, Jane walks up to him and asks him. Jane:"You wanna go out?" He responded to her answer. Jonathan:"Meet me at the restrooms tonight." Jane felt relieved. At night, Jane went into the restrooms to meet Jonathan, but, he wasn't there, thinking that it was lie to avoid her, Jane went to urinate then freshens up in front of a mirror and begins to feel like she is being watched. Thinking one of the others is in the washroom with her, Jane starts looking in the stalls and finds nothing. Jokingly saying she must be her imagination, as Jane turns around she manages to let out a scream just as Samantha swings an axe into her face. During the night, it started raining hard, just as car pulled, is was Jonathan's uncle Danny, his old teachers told him that he was staying at a camp after his family's massacre, outside, Danny saw light coming from inside of one of the cabins, he comes in to check if Jonathan is here, but, inside, he sees blood and frantically attempts to locate Jonathan. Entering a cottage which serves as a guest quarters, Danny makes a ghastly discovery. The corpses of the top 7 campers are seated around the table. Then Jonathan enters, carrying a large cake with birthday candle 15 on it and singing "Happy Birthday" to himself. Already distraught, Danny bursts into tears when Jonathan casually admits to committing the murders. Danny sadly responds. Danny:"Oh, Jonathan, I knew something like this would happen. Just like your mother said." This lead him angrily responding, "BASTARD!", as he slits his throat with a cake knife he used to cut the cake with. After, Danny's demise, Jonathan left the corpses before a black car comes by, the driver pulls over and rolls down the window revealing Jonathan's mom ex-lover, Freddie, and seems to speak English very well, Freddie asks him to come in the car for a ride, but refuses, until he has photos of the bodies of Jonathan's family, Jonathan worryingly gets in the car, but Brianna and Samantha come asking why he's going, but Jonathan asks to wait in the cabin until I come back and if anyone asks were I'm at, don't tell them you saw us, and Freddie drives away to his house. Once at his house, Jonathan angrily has a conversation. Jonathan:"Where the hell did you get those photos!?" Freddie:"Oh, these? I got a job as a photographer, took pictures where your family were slaughter, turned them in, get the money, and spend on this wonderful stuff." Jonathan:"What? How could you?" Freddie:"Don't worry about it, when I give the photos to my boss, there weren't worth much, I only got 200 dollars for it. (Jonathan gasps) But, its a start for taking your mom away from me. Do you know any other bodies you found? Then so, you should report to me later." Jonathan gives a angry glare then grabs a sword that Freddie bought with his money and slashed his back with it and before he could kill him, his telephone rang and his voice-mail came through. Freddie's Boss:"I'm coming for my pay you owe me! If you spend it, I'll KILL you!!". T Then Jonathan got the idea to frame his boss, when Jonathan was messing the answer, Freddie used the sword to write his name on the dresser with the last of his strength, when Jonathan notices this, he was force to shuffle the draws and add markings to it, also scratched the room if the dresser would stand out, then brutally pinned him to the dresser with his own sword through his chest and left hoping his boss will take blame. Then, Hamid walked into the cabin where he wonders why Brianna and Samantha were doing here. Brianna responded. Brianna:"We're just waiting for Jonathan to come back." Hamid asked her. Hamid:"Why?" But, as soon she could answer, a thud was made in the cottage were Hamid discovered the bodies, the body of Danny has fallen to the floor which caused the noise, as soon as Hamid left, Samantha tell him to wait. But he responded. Hamid:"Get away you freaks! Does Jonathan know about this!?" Just before Jonathan appeared behind him, as he turns around, Jonathan grabs his head and bashed it against a wall. After he was killed, Jonathan strictly told them. Jonathan:"If you want to survive this, you have to be brave and let all your anger." J Just as Ruth came in, Brianna went to prove it, as soon Ruth has her back turned, Brianna walked behind her, as she turns around, Brianna grabbed her and impaled her head on a metal spike on the wall. Brianna asked him in rage. Brianna:"Is this what you wanted?" Jonathan answered her with a pleasant ton. Jonathan:"That's what we gotta do.". Now, it was Samantha turns, she saw and follows Justin into another cabin, were she finds him looking at pictures of a woman, she then crept up behind him, wrapping his head with a plastic bag then bashed his head 4 times with a hammer. She then set her sights on Raekwan by flirting with him, taking him to the cabin were she killed Justin, hiding him in the closet, as they got inside, Samantha gets him to take off his clothes, as she locks the door, Raekwan asks her. Raekwan:"Did you lock it?" He walks over to it, just as Samantha grabs the hammer and bashes his head once, the second time made him fall to the floor, he then mercifully shouts, "Please!", just before being struck again, leaving their corpses unnoticed. The next day, the trio were skipping baseball, thinking how they should start their new lives, right before the teacher, Mr.Webster came, angrily yelling at them. Mr.Webster:"What are you doing here!? You three supposed to be out playing baseball!?" The three stood up and went out, Jessica then told them. Jessica:"Knew it if you skip the following activity." Meaning that she saw and tattled on them. That night, when the kids were at the mess hall for a midnight party, Jessica went back to her cabin to get her bag, when she got there, she turn on the lamp lights, Jonathan reveals to be hiding in the shadows telling her what she is. Jonathan:"Your such a bossy bitch." Jessica startling turns around, then he grabs her, throws her on the bed, jumps on her and begins to strangle her to death. A few minutes later, Travis walking to his cabin with his basketball right before he saw Brianna walking out of her cabin, when she left, he sneaks insides, then he finds a draw of her panties, satisfied, he picks up one and smells it, right before Brianna appears behind him, angrily chocking and then throwing him into a wall, she then picks up his basketball he dropped during the struggle, just as Travis gets up and screams, Brianna threw his basketball at high speed, completely obliterating his head. After, Jessica's mysterious whereabouts, one of her friends, Leslie went to her cabin to check on her, while walking through the woods to Jessica's cabin, a body fell from the tree in front of her, Danyelle, that Jonathan killed earlier. Screaming with horror, she looked up to see Samantha stalking towards her menacingly. Terrified, Leslie fled to the barn and hid behind a wall. With Samantha coming in close, Leslie crawled underneath the wall to the other side, keeping her back to the wall and trembling with fear. Samantha apparently left and Leslie fearing he would come in through another door, crawled back to the other side, climbing on top of some equipment and cringing against the wall as Samantha grabbed a sickle. Then, Samantha burst through the wall with one hand holding her, and smashed through the wall with her other hand, holding the sickle. As Leslie screamed bloody murder, Samantha swung the sickle, slashing her throat. A few hours later, after the party, Enoc and Kimberly went to a abandoned house in the woods, were the two split to search the house about the missing campers. Enoc searches upstairs and Kimberly downstairs. While at upstairs, Enoc walks into a bathroom, telling himself in the mirror. Enoc:"I don't know about the missing campers, but I do know it has something to do with Jonathan, if he is, I'm gonna expose him. Don't believe me? Watch me." Suddenly, a kitchen knife broke though the mirror and stabbed Enoc in the eye, killing him, as his body fell to the ground, it was revealed Jonathan did it. While searching the downstairs, Kimberly eventually traveled towards the basement, once there, Kimberly discovered two rooms, she through a mirror with deadly traps. Once she discovered that someone is killing everybody on the campus, she tried to find a way out, but the basement door was lock. Kimberly found a small opening, but when she turned around, Jonathan grabbed her and impaled her through the back by a metal spike. Later that night, Rhianna was walking to her cabin through the woods, until she saw a mysterious figure in the shadows, she followed it, but she lost sight it, she went back only to trip on a log, when she got up and found Leslie's dead body nailed to a tree through the wrists. Leading to the mysterious figure appearing again, she ran to the mess hall, finding the music and the lights still on, she tried to find way out, but the lights were making her confuse, making the mysterious figure appear behind her, revealing to be Brianna, she then breaks a glass bottle over her head and stabs her in the face grabbed her, her then drops on the floor. Leading Christian P. into hearing the noise of Rhianna's body dropping to the ground, when he was near the mess hall. He went in and saw Brianna standing next to Rhianna's body, as he starts to get away, Samantha walks up behind him, impaled his back with a kitchen knife, lifted him and then dropped him. Before the two could walk back to their cabin to get sleep, but saw Christian M. walking to Justin and Raekwan's cabin, Samantha told Brianna to get back to the cabin, she ripped a pipe from the mess hall and goes after him. As Christian M. gets to the cabin, he finds the door locked, he looks into the window and saw them on the ground, thinking it there was something wrong, he goes to get the teachers, only to run into Samantha and bludgeons his head with the pipe, hides his body with Justin and Raekwan and heads back to the cabin. Next morning, the teachers were getting suspicious about the children's disappearances. Mr.Doyle was making a announcement. Mr.Doyle:"It's gotta be Jonathan. We all know he never gets along with the other students. Besides, have you notice the expression on his face when all of us met again?" Ms.Dizick also announces. Ms.Dizick:"Yeah. And did you notice that Brianna and Samantha were hanging around with him ever since the kids start disappearing?" Ms.Clymer stated about this. Ms.Clymer:"Oh, please. Jonathan and the other two would never do something like that. I can assured that the kids might have run off, abandoning the camp." Ms.Murphy also stated as well. Ms.Murphy:"Yeah, those students were always uncontrollable." Mr.Bergen complained about this. Mr.Bergen:"OK, now we got that all settled up. Can we get back to the kids game?" They all went back. Later, a camper named Michael, woke up stripped to his underwear in a fenced-in area within a basement. He finds a tape recorder and plays. The tape recorded has the voice of Jigsaw from the Saw franchise. Tape Recorder:"Hello, Michael. You're a perfectly healthy, nice, teenage boy. Yet the 6th grade, you took advantage of a boy who used to be your friend. Did you did that because your parents were really poor, or did it because he was so nice? Tonight you'll show me. The irony is that if your family is poor, you just have to stay were you are. But if you did it because he was nice, you'll have to cut yourself for your greediness. Find the path through the razor-wire to the door. But hurry-- at 3:00 that door will lock and then this room becomes your grave. How much blood will you shed to stay alive, Michael?" Michael, forced to do this painfully pushing his way through the wire, trying to make it to the end of the fence, but not finding the hole in time, and therefore being trapped in the basement "forever" and due to the multiple cuts he died of massive blood loss. Then, another camper named William, woke up was stripped of his clothes and covered in a flammable jelly, placed in a dark room with broken glass almost entirely covering the floor (he was barefoot), hundreds of numbers written on the walls, and a safe in the middle of the floor. He was also supplied with a lit candle and a box of matches, so as to be able to see in the pitch black room. He finds a tape recorder, which has same voice as in Michael's tape. Tape Recorder:"Hello, William, if your such a nice boy, then how come in 6th grade I saw you tormenting and bullying an innocent kid up and about? Let's put your kindness to the test. Right now, there is a slow acting poison in your veins. The antidote is inside the safe. The combination to the safe is written on the walls. Hurry up and program it in, but watch your step. And by the way, that is a flammable substance smeared on your body. So I would be careful with that candle if I were you." William had no choice, but to find the numbers and while looking at the walls, he drew too close to the candle, caught fire and burned to death. Then, Ms.Merone was washing clothes when suddenly, a sound of vase falls of the stool and shatters, startling her. She was about to leave and finds the door locked, as she turns around Jonathan was behind he, asking her. Jonathan:"Everything all right?". She responded to him. Ms.Merone:"Yeah. Everything's all right." Until she notices a hook in Jonathan's hand and upon that, he stabs her in the throat, then tears it out, splattering some blood on the glass door. Then, spotted Ms.Dizick walking to the cleaners, a quick reaction by exiting through the back and going around the forest and just before Ms.Dizick could react to the blood she saw on the door, Jonathan sneaks up behind her, wraps the hook around her neck and strangles her. Soon after, Ms.Clymer was checking one of the girl cabins, upon checking she notice blood stains on the blanket, as she removes the blanket she uncovers Jessica's body with her wrists cut, when Jonathan came out of the closet (meaning he came here earlier, hiding and waiting for Jessica's body to be discover) and turns around as he swings the hook slicing her throat, her body then fells on the floor, he then hooks to her shirt dragging her into the bathroom and left. In the middle of the forest, at the campfire, the five campers Brendan, Richard, Angel, Gaby, and Ian were camping in the woods discussing about the disappearances. Brendan:"Have you guys notice that Brianna and Samantha start to hang around Jonathan ever since the campers disappearance?" Angel:"So? What about them? Maybe there just out smoking some joints." Ian:"Yeah. I mean, just this night I haven't seen Ms.Merone, Ms.Dizick, or Ms.Clymer." Gaby:Oh, there probably just doing there's girls night out. Anyway I have to get going." Ian:"I'll come too, besides I have to go as well." As Ian and Gaby left, Angel left for some snacks at the mess hall, and Brendan left to use the bathroom. While finish urinating in the woods, Brendan spots Samantha in front of him holding a machete, panicking at the sight, he backs into a tree as Samantha slashes him with the machete. While at the campfire, Richard senses someone outside and he goes to see who it is. As he wanders around, he finds Brendan's ear and his body with his head slashed, as he runs back to warn the others, Samantha appears, running towards him and cuts his head off with the machete, killing him instantly. While in the kitchen of the mess hall, Angel was storming for some snacks, as he looks he hears a noise coming from behind him, just as he though it was probably rats, Brianna struck an axe into his back, dropping to the floor. After they left, Gaby was wondering the woods alone she guessed that Ian had gotten lost, as she prepares to go on, Samantha appears, who muffles her screams, slams her against a tree and pins her through the throat with a tent spike. As Ian was about to catch up to Gaby, he founds her dead, when he starts to run, Brianna also appears, rips out the tent spike of the tree and Gaby's throat, and throws it into his back. Making a feeble attempt to crawl away, Brianna easily caught up with him, grabs the spike, lifted him (causing him to vomit blood) and ripped it out. Soon after, Ms.Murphy and Mr.Bergen were at a two-story house, thinking the campers were hanging out there until summer's over, Ms.Murphy searches the 2nd floor while Mr.Bergen searches the 1st floor. Upon searching the 2nd floor, Ms.Murphy looked all over the 2nd balcony, but nothing but clothes, as she prepares to search with Bergen, Jonathan bursts out behind one of the curtains, stabbing her in the eye and throwing her over the 2nd balcony. While, Mr.Bergen was searching the 1st floor, the sound of Murphy's body getting thrown off the balcony spooked him, when he enters the other he finds Murphy's body, as he thinks one of the campers are doing this, just as Jonathan jumped over the balcony, landing right in front of him and impales the hook through his throat and out of his mouth, killing him. At morning, the campers were getting worried about the campers being gone, Mr.Webster and Mr.Doyle ordered the campers back to their cabins. While Brianna and Samantha were at their cabins Jonathan calls them on their cell phones saying. Jonathan:"It's time for the final act!" At Jessica's cabin, Anwar was packing her things, when suddenly Jessica's body falls out of the closet. Letting out a scream, she was grabbed from behind by Brianna and got stabbed in the temple with an ice pick. After that, Edwin was in his cabin, using his cell phone to call his parents when Samantha appears, strangles him to death and hang his body from the ceiling by a noose, then Alex came and when he came he founds Edwin's hung body, just as Samantha was hiding behind the door and stabs him in the neck with a pencil. While in the woods, Mr.Webster and Mr.Doyle were searching the clues about the campers, when they separate to cover more ground. While, Mr.Webster was searching, he stumbles upon Gaby and Ian's bodies, horrified, as Webster was about to call Doyle, Jonathan comes out grabs him, throws him with a burst of strength and gets impaled through the back on a tree branch. Then, Mr.Doyle was wandering the woods, as he was about to go back to Webster, not finding anything, Jonathan surprisingly screams and run towards him and hits his neck then decapitates him with an axe. Later on a rainy night, Rafat was looking out the window to see where Webster or Doyle is. As he wears his raincoat, he closes the door as Jonathan cuts him arm then hits his head with a axe. Then, Stefan saw him wondering why is he out here in the rain and before he could ask him, Jonathan quickly grabs his head and snaps it around. While waiting at the teachers cabin, Natalie was worried about the other campers, as soon she leaves, Najuwa calls out to her, relieved that she's not the only one, just before Jonathan appears behind her, he then impales her through the back of the throat with a pencil, she then falls down to the floor. Witnessed in horror, figuring he killed them all, she ran and Jonathan begins to chase her. While running Natalie, spotted Brianna and Samantha for help, but as they turn they have blood on them, meaning they killed them as well, horrified she ran out of the cabin, through the camp area and into a barn. While hiding, she attempts to sneak out quietly, but Jonathan caught up to her, grabs her by the throat and impales her through the back on a corn thresher. Natalie tries to reach him for mercy, but Jonathan pushes her further on the thresher and tells him. Natalie:"I'll see you in hell." Jonathan then turns on the thresher, tearing her apart, killing her. As the sunset came, the trio set out to start a new life, leaving Brianna asking. Brianna:"Jonathan when you saw me, you looked surprised to see me. Is their something you found me interesting?" Leaving Jonathan to respond. Jonathan:"Brianna. When we first met, theirs something I've been needing to tell you." As he was about to tell her, a bright light appears, surrounding them in light, hinting their future. Characters *Jonathan *Brianna *Samantha *Paul *Judith *Xiomara *Anthony *Paulie *Samantha *Darlean and Emily *Freddie *Clinton *Danyelle *Danny *Jyles *Aaron *Lionel *Thomas *Jane *Hamid *Ruth *Justin *Raekwan *Jessica *Travis *Leslie *Enoc *Kimberly *Rhianna *Christian M. *Christian P. *Michael *William *Brendan *Richard *Angel *Ian *Edwin *Gaby *Anwar *Alex *Rafat *Najuwa *Stefan *Natalie *Ms.Merone *Ms.Dizick *Ms.Clymer *Mr.Bergen *Ms.Murphy *Mr.Webster *Mr.Doyle Known Deaths *Paul *Judith *Xiomara *Anthony *Paulie *Samantha *Freddie *Clinton *Danyelle *Danny *Jyles *Aaron *Lionel *Thomas *Jane *Hamid *Ruth *Justin *Raekwan *Jessica *Travis *Leslie *Enoc *Kimberly *Rhianna *Christian M. *Christian P. *Michael *William *Brendan *Richard *Angel *Ian *Edwin *Gaby *Anwar *Alex *Rafat *Najuwa *Stefan *Natalie *Ms.Merone *Ms.Dizick *Ms.Clymer *Mr.Bergen *Ms.Murphy *Mr.Webster *Mr.Doyle Trivia *Jonathan, Brianna and Samantha were the first three people to become human mutants. *Judith told Danny that someday Jonathan will kill someone. Ironically, Jonathan's fist victims were his parents. **But, Judith survived being stabbed in the eye, Paul died instantly when Jonathan hit in him in his lower jaw, making Judith his second victim. *Darlean and Emily are the only survivors that hadn't been killed in the massacre. *Jonathan haven't seen Brianna ever since he was twelve. *Jonathan haven't seen Samantha ever since they graduated Emerson Middle School/Cross Hill Academy. *The deaths were based off some of the media and how the victims died. **Judith and Paul's deaths were based off on Bob Mattock and Linda Mattock from Blood Night: The Legend of Mary Hatchet. **Xiomara, Anthony and Paulie's deaths were based off on Jimmy, Doug and Sara from Friday the 13th:The Final Chapter. **Freddie's death was based off on Damien Maru from Case Closed, episode A Loan Repaid. **Clinton's death was based off on Magnum Cornhouser from the Case Closed movie, The Time-Bombed Skyscraper. **Danyelle's death was based off on Steve Christy from the originally of Friday the 13th. **Danny's death was based off on Harold "Hal" Wainwright from the film, Happy Birthday to Me. **Jyles's death was based off on Chewie from the remake of Friday the 13th. **Aaron's death was based off on Mario from Case Closed, episode Lights, Camera... Murder. **Lionel's death was based off on Rodrick Appenheimer from Case Closed, episode Triple Terror. **Jane's death was based off on Marcie Stanler from the originally of Friday the 13th. **Ruth's death was based off on Nurse Mary from Halloween:Curse of Michael Myers. **Justin's death was based off on Frank Lenz from the remake of Black Christmas. **Raekwan's death was based off on Prudhoe from Hellraiser. ***The only difference is that his blood wasn't drained. **Jessica's death was based off on Tosh Guaneri from the film, Urban Legend. **Travis's death was based off on Elvira Parker from Deadly Friend. **Leslie's death was based off on Maddy from Friday the 13th Part VII:The New Blood. **Kimberly's death was based off on Donna Chang from Halloween:Resurrection. **Christian P.'s death was based off on Will Brennan from Halloween H20:Twenty Years Later. **Michael and William's deaths were based off on Paul Leahy and Mark Rodriguez Wilson from the film, Saw. **Brendan's death was based off on Wade Cooper from the remake, Friday the 13th. **Angel's death was based off on Campbell Morris from the film, Valentine. **Gaby and Ian's deaths were based off on Jane and Michael from Friday the 13th Part VII:The New Blood. **Anwar's death was based off on Alice Hardy from Friday the 13th Part 2. **Edwin's death was based off on Kent Hamlin from Case Closed, episode Mystery Mastermind. **Stefan's death was based off on the Motorist from Halloween:Curse of Michael Myers. **Mr.Webster's death was based off on the Hunter from the 1980 film, Night of the Demon. **Natalie's death was based off on Jamie Lloyd from Halloween:Curse of Michael Myers. *The traps that were featured were based off from the Saw movie. **Razor Wire Maze **Flammable Jelly *The way Jonathan, Samantha and Brianna became killers, they were based off the killers from The Strangers. Category:Creative Category:Creative Stories